Henchman
by Dyorchestra
Summary: "In Order to Complete My Mission" Dibalik enigmanya sebuah misi tak terdefinisikan, Mark dan Jeno berusaha menyelesaikannya. Meski harus goyah dengan kausa bernama cinta yang menghantam keteguhan mereka layaknya badai. Misi tetaplah misi, seburuk apapun yang dilakukan. tag: NoRen • MarkMin • NCT Dream • EXO
1. Prolog

_Henchman_

 _"In Order to Complete My Mission"_

 _Jeno x Renjun_

* * *

 _Berita kali ini kembali mengabarkan topik pembicaraan terhangat selama sepekan. Mengenai kecelakaan tunggal yang menimpa orang nomor 1 kebanggaan seluruh daratan China. Sudah lewat dari 7 hari berlalunya kejadian naas tersebut tetapi masih saja simpang-siur kebenaran terjadinya kecelakaan malam itu._

 _Kronologis yang dapat diketahui saat ini hanya berdasarkan kesaksian beberapa pengawalnya dan sang istri. Menurut kesaksian beliau hendak bertandang ke apartemen baru anaknya yang berada di kawasan asrama universitas Sichuan. Perjalanannya dilakukan seorang diri tanpa pengawal ataupun supir yang menemani. Diduga kuat medan perjalanan yang rusak menjadi penyebab kecelakaan tersebut. Selain itu desas-desus sabotase terhadap kendaraan beliau juga merupakan salah satu praduga kuat kecelakaan terjadi._

 _Pada tempat kejadian perkara, mobil jenis sedan; Hongqi L5 yang dikendarai beliau sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan terbalik. Mobil beliau terperosok kepinggir kebun milik sebuah perternakkan. Tim penyidik khusus pun menduga mobil tersebut sempat menghantam pohon dilihat dari lecet-lecet yang ada serta sisa ranting yang terselip di kaca._

 _Sampai saat ini belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai kejadian tersebut. Selain tidak adanya saksi mata, beliau pun dikabarkan belum bisa memberi keterangan apapun. Rumah sakit tempat beliau dirawat berada dalam pengawasan ketat pasukan pengamanan sehingga tidak memungkin bagi wartawan untuk mendekat dan menggali lebih banyak informasi. Kondisi jelasnya sang pemimpin pun entah seperti apa; entah itu belum sadarkan diri atau sudah siuman._

 _Tetapi China tidak serta-merta dalam ambang keterpurukkan. Kondisi domestik masih dapat ditangani oleh Wu Shixun. Presiden Wu yang masih berada satu garis keturunan dengan sang Perdana Menteri._

 _Banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa orang sepenting Wu Yifan berpergian tanpa pengawal. Meski hanya untuk mengunjungi putranya. Seharusnya beliau mengerti, mantan menteri Pertahanan yang kini mengambil alih kedudukan pemimpin tertinggi merupakan posisi krusial yang bisa kedatangan bahaya kapan pun jika lepas dari pengawasan._

 _Saat ditemui pula keluarga Wu yang berada di hunian terpadu mansion Wu, mereka seakan menutup rapat informasi perkembangan kondisi Wu Yifan. Seolah-olah ada rahasia besar yang tengah disembunyikan._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Tuk_.

Suara benturan itu tercipta kasar dari _remote_ yang terlempar di atas nakas. Sinar biru televisi perlahan meredup yang kemudian hilang dan membisu. Menghentikan sang media telekomunikasi menayangkan berita yang sama sejak sepekan lalu. _Headline_ membosankan minggu ini masih soal kecelakaan Wu Yifan, aristokrat China.

Beranjak dari depan televisi, kasur _single-bed_ di ujung dekat jendela memanggil empunya untuk singgah dan merebah. Namun bukannya memilih rehat, lantas pemilik tangan berbalut kain _flannel_ yang membungkus seluruh jari meraih berkas tergeletak di atas kasur. 58 detik lamanya berkas berisi kertas dibulak-balik; menilik isi setiap lembar di dalamnya. Sampai pada jangka waktu memaksanya diam dan mengambil sebuah potret lelaki manis tersenyum samar dengan medali kelulusan yang dia pegang.

Senyum yang kentara sangat dipaksakan membentuk kurva melengkung naik. Siapapun yang paham dapat melihat jelas sirat jenuh di dalamnya.

"Sudah dimulai ya..." sebuah seringaian tersetel apik bersamaan kembalinya potret itu ke dalam berkas.

π

Bersembunyi dalam hening gelap penuh keambiguitasan. Hanya menyisakan siluet hitam dengan perawakan tinggi khas barat berdiri di balik gorden yang menutupi cahaya rembulan. Sang melankolis datar berdiri dalam gelap tanpa bisa dilihat jelas oleh seseorang yang berada beberapa jarak dengannya. Punggung lebar menjadi satu-satunya yang terlihat. Hingga terlalu lama merasa dibelakangi, suara interupsi sopan memecah kesunyian.

"Ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?"

"Sudah saatnya."

Mungkin bagi orang lain silabel-silabel yang terbilang singkat itu tidak jelas maknanya. Namun dalam sekejap kepala mengangguk konstan; memahami langsung arah pembicaraan berkiblat kemana.

Tugas yang sebenarnya dimulai detik ini.

Pria itu berbalik; tidak lagi memunggunginya, "kau adalah orang yang kuyakini tidak akan membelot,"

"Tentu pengabdianku pada keluarga ini tidak akan goyah."

Diam-diam pria yang masih berada di sisi kelam menyunggingkan senyumnya puas. Tidak sia-sia membawa pemuda di hadapannya, pikirnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah siap mengemban misi utamamu?" pemuda itu mengangguk pasti. Bahkan sorot matanya menjelaskan keyakinan yang teguh.

Kaki jenjang pria tersebut beranjak meninggalkan sisi gelap. Wajah khas perpaduan asia dan barat terpancar ketika sinar bulan menyorot. Ia menaruh tangan di atas bahu pemuda itu sebagai bentuk kepercayaan.

"Misi utamamu adalah menjaga dia yang ku sayang namun harus terbuang."

.

.

.

 _Lanjut?_

 _Atau_

 _Unpublish?_

 _Kalau pun lanjut, (doakan) bisa ngebawain tema yg kali ini_

 _Then, enak diksinya biasa aja atau ya menyesuaikan tema ff? Lagian penulisanku kadang belibet (terlalu banyak narasi)_

 _Yg pernah baca tulisanku inget kan kayak gimana_

 _Wkwk_

 _And anyone try to guess who the last two talker yeeeeee~~_

 _RnR juseyo_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	2. -1- MarkMin

Dyorchestra Present

#3

 **Henchman**

.

.

.

* * *

Chengdu, ibu kota budaya yang penuh dengan tempat bersejarah, tanah dan dataran subur _Red Basin_ di Provinsi Sichuan. Daya tarik megapolitan sederhana yang mengutamakan budaya serta relaksasi ruang hijau menjadikan kota Chengdu berada di peringkat atas untuk ditinggali.

Dijuluki sebagai Negeri Surga, Chengdu penuh destinasi menarik untuk dieksplor. Tempat-tempat klasik nan bersejarah saksi perubahan China tak pernah lekang dimakan usia seperti; pusat kota Chengdu,Tianfu _Square_ yang memperlihatkan pertunjukkan air mancur bersama sinkronisasi musik di sekitar patung Mao, _Kuanzhaixiangzi_ sebagai perefleksian diri dari hingar-bingar kota lewat secangkir teh hangat dan makanan tradisional lalu ada _A Thousand Plateaus Art Space_ serta _Sichuan Opera_ merupakan manifestasi pembuktian kapabilitas seni kontemporer budaya di Chengdu.

Tidak hanya kaya akan kultural, penelitian dan pendidikan tersebar cukup merata di seluruh pelosok Chengdu. Seperti salah satunya yang berdiri langsung di bawah pengelolaan Kementerian pendidikan, Universitas Sichuan. Terdapat sekitar 30 kategori disiplin ilmu yang bekerja sama dengan beberapa institusi baik di wilayah Chengdu maupun di luar negeri.

Baru sepekan lalu Universitas Sichuan selesai mengadakan masa orientasi yang wajib dijalani untuk para mahasiswa baru. Dengan jumlah 40.000 pendaftar yang masuk, kurang dari angka tersebut seluruh mahasiswa tingkat pertama siap menempati ke-30 kategori disiplin ilmu yang terdiri dari rumpun pengetahuan alam, ilmu sosial serta bahasa.

Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang terakumulasi sebagai penghuni baru Sichuan, tak luput juga para _senior_ yang kemungkinan menjadi penyebab sesaknya kafetaria saat ini. Meski ruang penyajian makan untuk seluruh akademisi Sichuan disediakan hampir seluas _gymnasium_ tetap saja terasa penuh. Siang ini mahasiswa dan mahasiswi memadati kafetaria hingga menyebabkan antrian panjang hampir mencapai pintu masuk.

Jaemin sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika seluruh mahasiswa Sichuan benar-benar berkumpul di kafetaria. Namun melihat kepadatan serta riuhnya suasana kafe dengan obrolan, gelak tawa dan decitan ribuan sepatu yang berbaur menjadi satu menjelaskan begitu ramainya prosesi makan siang kali ini.

Walau demikian, pemuda dengan rambut coklat karamel itu tidak mengeluhkan soal keramaian serta kebisingan yang ada. Hanya saja ia berharap barisan panjang yang mengantri makan siang ini cepat usai. Sedari tadi kaki-kakinya sudah pegal menopang berat tubuhnya menunggu antrian berjalan. Belum lagi dua gadis muda yang disinyalir seangkatan dengannya bergerak lambat; obrolan di antara keduanya membuat antrian dari Jaemin hingga ke belakang tertahan.

"Kau dengar itu? Kabarnya benar kalau anak Perdana Menteri Wu masuk Sichuan tahun ini..."

"Berarti berita yang bilang Perdana Menteri kita kecelakaan saat kemari itu sungguhan?"

Gadis dengan rambut kuncir ekor kudanya mengangguk. Sementara perempuan yang satunya tampak bingung menatap temannya, "tapi... harusnya ada gembar-gembor ramai tentang anaknya kan? Paling tidak penjagaan ekstra di kampus kita..."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, keberadaan anak itu saja tidak ada yang tahu pasti..." balasnya melas sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Perempuan yang lebih pendek menyahut, "tidak ada yang tahu pasti?" ia lantas mengambil beberapa hidangan untuk dimasukan ke nampan milikinya.

"Entah," lagi, gadis kuncir kuda mengedikkan bahu. Ia tertahan sejenak dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ketuk dagu, "ada yang bilang dia di _college of physics science_ tapi kata bagian akademik, ada nama Wu di fakultas _literature_..."

"Oh... pantas saja, aku jadi makin penasaran seperti apa anak nomor satu di Chin-"

 ** _Trak._**

Seperti gerigi mesin yang terkena oli, perhatian kedua gadis itu lekas teralih pada sosok pemuda di belakang mereka. Jaemin menggemeletukkan gigi berusaha menahan sabarnya yang semakin tipis. Baru saja ia meletakkan nampannya kasar di pinggiran meja -tempat hidangan makanan disediakan- hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Kupikir kalian sedang mengantri makanan, bukan antrian untuk setumpuk gosip." Jaemin melepaskan picingan tajam mengarah pada kedua gadis tersebut. Alih-alih menyangkal balik, kedua gadis itu beringsut mundur. Sindiran Jaemin memang tidak terujar keras namun penuh penekanan sinis di dalamnya.

"Barisan panjang ini tidak mau menunggu obrolan kalian... "

Dua gadis tersebut cukup terhenyak dengan kalimat konotasi Jaemin lantas melirik ke antrian di belakang pemuda itu. Wajah-wajah kesal terpampang mengamati mereka berdua. Kemudian tanpa peduli raut ketar-ketir yang ditunjukkan keduanya, Jaemin melenggang pergi mendahului mereka.

Dengan tetap melayangkan tatapan tajam sembari membawa nampannya kembali.

π

Kafetaria masih dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk mahasiswa yang berkeliaran. Bangunannya memang luas juga terpisah dan berdiri sendiri dari gedung-gedung fakultas lain tapi tidak menyurutkan suasana ramai yang enggan senyap satu detik pun. Kendati ruangan ini terlampau luas, Jaemin harus menyisir dari ujung ke ujung hanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Setelah pergi dari barisan panjang dengan menyela antrian -yang sangat tidak patut ditiru, beberapa kali bahunya tersenggol mahasiswa yang masih lalu lalang. Ia menggerutu kecil dalam hati betapa kurang kerjaannya orang-orang yang sibuk berkeliaran.

Ingatkan Jaemin soal kafetaria yang masih padat.

Jaemin menghela napas lelah setelah mendudukkan pantat manisnya di salah satu kursi kosong dekat jendela. Waktu makannya berkurang 3 menit hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat di ujung kafetaria. Matanya memandang langit yang disuguhkan kaca besar namun tertutupi gedung tinggi fakultas A dan B. Ingin rasanya menepis perasaan sepi di hati yang menyudutkannya namun sekuat apapun itu, kedua bangunan tersebut seolah mengoloknya yang individualis.

Seperti... kedua bangunan yang tertangkap jelas maniknya saja saling berdampingan, berbeda dengan Jaemin yang terus menyendiri hingga saat ini. Bahkan meja tempatnya makan begitu hampa dengan 3 kursi kosong lainnya.

 _'Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam kesendirian...?'_

Manik kembar Jaemin kini bergulir menatap se-isi kafetaria, gelakan tawa dari segala penjuru lagi-lagi merasuk ke pendengarannya. Obrolan saling sahut menyahut menggiring sebuah percakapan ringan antar teman. Ia memandang iri setiap meja yang penuh terisi saling bercengkrama sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dengan pernyataan telak pada dirinya pribadi, _'kawan adalah lawan yang tertunda!'_

Seharusnya Jaemin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlarut dalam pemikiran yang terus membayanginya bertahun-tahun. Ia sudah biasa menghadapinya sendiri beberapa tahun ke belakang dan kali ini pun akan seperti itu.

"Huh~ kenapa aku harus peduli lagi?" Jaemin menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menyengir miring. Makanannya terabaikan oleh lamunan-lamunan tak berujung. Bodohnya ia juga harus peduli pada kesendirian yang selama ini menemani.

"Haha memang selalu seperti ini."

Ya pemuda dengan surai coklat karamel itu menertawakan dirinya miris.

 ** _Tuk._**

Jaemin nyaris mengumpat begitu pundaknya di tepuk keras. Menyadarkannya dari jurang kosong yang menggelayuti beberapa menit lalu. Di belakangnya seseorang dengan bahu tegap berdiri kaku membawa nampannya dan sorot mata kelam menambah kesan datar pada wajah yang sebenarnya rupawan.

"Ada apa...?" sahut Jaemin cepat sebelum aura dingin menusuk yang dibawa orang itu merasukinya.

"Kembalikan nampanku."

"Huh?" entah sepertinya Jaemin kali ini sadar ucapan balasannya terdengar bodoh. Namun ia yakin beberapa silabel yang terucap padanya benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti, "maksudmu?"

Bukan jawaban yang Jaemin dapat melainkan jarak antara mereka yang terkikis akibat langkah maju dari pemuda tersebut. Dorongan nampan terjulur di hadapannya disertai dengusan malas, "nampan kita tertukar."

 _'A-apa?'_

Bagai mencocokkan bagian-bagian _puzzle_ , ia menilik nampan di meja dengan yang tersodor di hadapannya berulang kali. Sampai hal janggal mengenai nampannya menghantam ingatan Jaemin dengan keras. Ada beberapa makanan yang ia yakini tidak mengambilnya tadi tapi Jaemin ragu, "b-bagaimana bisa tertukar...?"

"Saat kau menaruh nampanmu untuk memarahi dua gadis tadi." jawabnya datar pada pertanyaan yang Jaemin utarakan, "kekanakan..."

Sel-sel dalam otak Jaemin mengirimkan beberapa fragmen penayangan kejadian lalu untuk menyadari kesalahan memalukan yang membuatnya salah mengambil nampan. Gebrakan keras saat ia menaruh nampan dan pergi tanpa melihat mana yang ia ambil jelas mengindikasikan bagaimana nampannya bisa tertukar.

Tapi apa katanya...

Kekanakan?

Jaemin harusnya tersindir. Ya memang begitu kemungkinannya. Apa orang di hadapannya ini tidak resah sewaktu kedua gadis tadi memperlambat antrian?

"Apa kau bilang? Kekanakan?" decitan kursi terdengar nyaring digeser oleh Jaemin yang duduk di atasnya. Ia menggeser kursinya demi menatap lancang pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang sama dengan miliknya, "aku memberi peringatan kepada mereka agar tidak memperlambat antrian! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mengingatkan mereka."

"Iya, tentu saja niatmu baik," pemuda itu menanggapi kalimat panjang Jaemin dengan sejumput seringai tipis, "sampai-sampai membawa nampanku pergi, menyela antrian juga menakuti dua gadis, oh sungguh kau sangat baik dan sabar."

Jaemin mendesis pelan mendengar kata-kata tersebut terucap sarkas menudingnya. Baru saja emosinya reda kini berkobar lagi karena konfrontasi mendadak dari orang asing. Cukup soal nampan memalukan yang tertukar, ia tidak mau tertindas, "kau pikir dua gadis itu tidak menghambatmu, hah!?"

"Tidak, _im not... you are just should be more patient, aren't_ _you_?" dia merendahkan tubuhnya sambil memfokuskan lensa pandang pada Jaemin. Memulai tautan kontak mata tajam kepada Jaemin yang merangsak badannya mundur.

Pemuda dengan denim abu yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing menegakkan tubuh kembali. Ia menyodorkan lebih dekat nampan yang seharusnya milik Jaemin, "kesabaranmu setipis helai bulu merpati sepertinya,"

Mata Jaemin membeliak lebar; menatap nyalang sepasang netra elang yang tak hentinya menyoroti tajam. Sungguh perasaan Jaemin menggebu-gebu ingin segera meneriaki orang asing (atau aneh baginya) dengan makian. Masalahnya sepele! Hanya tentang nampan yang tertukar tapi berangsur panjang dan tak tahu bermuara kemana.

 _Srett! Ckit._

"IYA! Kesabaranku memang tipis, lalu apa maumu hah?" Jaemin menghardik tiba-tiba. Kursinya tergeser beberapa senti ke samping setelah ia mendadak berdiri. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti ada petir yang mengerubungi kepala pemuda manis itu saat ini membuat yang satunya tertawa kecil meremehkan.

" _Well_ ," usai tawa mengesalkan itu reda, dia mendekati Jaemin yang terlihat mengatur gejolak pernapasannya. Jelas saja bahu Jaemin naik-turun mengendalikan emosi, nyatanya pemuda itu berusaha bersikap defensif, "aku hanya meminta nampanku,"

"Jika kau tidak lupa."

Pemuda itu melangkah maju dengan pelan meski di setiap langkahnya seperti mengirim intimidasi pada Jaemin yang memakukan kilatan sinis. Dia mendorong sedikit bahu Jaemin dan anehnya Jaemin langsung terduduk seolah dorongan yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya sangat mudah. Tanpa tenaga sama sekali.

Sekarang ini Jaemin melirik heran pemuda yang hanya beberapa senti di sampingnya. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak apalagi saat dengan mudahnya Jaemin dibuat terduduk tanpa melayangkan protes.

Sebab beberapa monosilabel menggelitiknya hingga ke dasar sampai tak berkutik.

"Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendri... lagi," bisik pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata tepat di daun telinga Jaemin, "kau jadi pusat perhatian." Imbuhnya lagi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menarik lagi badannya yang sempat condong ke arah Jaemin; bermaksud mengambil nampannya bersamaan seringaian yang tak luput dari penglihatan Jaemin.

Lantas sepersekian detik setelah sadar, Jaemin memindai se-isi kafetaria yang ternyata menjadikan debat mereka sebagai tontonan baru. Alih-alih membalas pemuda tersebut seperti sebelumnya, Jaemin menarik mundur kursi beserta nampannya. Ia lekas memakan dalam diam hidangannya sembari mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan penasaran akan kelanjutan debat kecil mereka.

Salah satu sel di dalam otaknya tiba-tiba mengingatkan, _'jangan biarkan dirimu berada dalam pusat perhatian!'_

Jaemin tidak mau tahu lagi bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa sumbang -yang terdengar meremehkan, lagi- meninggalkannya dengan seluruh pusat perhatian menuju kursi di sebrang. Ekor matanya sempat memastikan pemuda itu tak lagi mengejeknya namun ia malah mendapati seringaian ditujukan kepadanya.

Dan beberapa silabel tak bersuara diucapkan bibir tebal di sebrang sana, "hati-hati."

 _Well,_ Jaemin rasa hidup kesendiriannya mulai terusik sekarang.

π

Beberapa bunyi langkah yang berasal dari gesekan sol sepatu dan jalanan ber-aspal teredam lingkup lingkungan luar gedung yang tidak memantulkan suara. Hanya ada decakan kesal terdengar dari salah seorang yang merasa tertarik tanpa persetujuan menuju gedung kafetaria. Di dalam hatinya memaki tanpa henti pada sosok yang menggenggam tangannya dengan ceria seolah mengabaikan aura jengah yang menguar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin makan di kafe..."

"Tapi jika kita tidak ke kafe, kita tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sama sekali, Renjunie..."

Renjun mendengus tak peduli. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkah kaki, membuat dirinya terseret-seret, "memangnya aku ingin makan?"

Ada bunyi decakkan sebal seiring tarikan pada tubuhnya lebih kuat. Renjun hampir saja limbung jika tidak bertahan dengan memegang bahu di depannya. Jika di pikir-pikir kekuatan Haechan lumayan juga.

Tentu saja lumayan. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tumbuh bersama dan saling mengamati pertumbuhan satu sama lain. Renjun jelas melihat perkembangan fisik Haechan lebih baik darinya sedangkan fisiknya sendiri hampir tidak mengalami perubahan signifikan sejak smp. Yang berubah dari Renjun hanyalah sikap enggannya jadi semakin kuat.

"Ck! Renjun! Sudah ku bilang kan, aku ini harus memastikanmu makan dengan baik sesuai pesan tu-"

"HAECHAN!" sela-coret, mungkin lebih pantas sebagai hardikan itu jelas mengagetkan Haechan. Apalagi picingan mata Renjun yang menusuk padanya. Seolah matahari baru saja lenyap digantikan awan-awan kumolonimbus yang membawa angin serta petir siap untuk mengadili mulut nakalnya.

Haechan mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. ia hampir saja kelepasan dan Renjun tak akan suka itu. Bukan hanya pemuda dengan manik kembarnya yang terlihat kemilau tapi dua entitas lain yang menyebabkannya selalu di sisi Renjun.

"Maaf Renjun, aku... hampir saja...," kepala Hachan tertunduk menunjukkan penyesalan sedalam yang ia bisa. Akan tetapi, Renjun merasa jengah melihat cahaya Haechan redup seketika. Walau maksudnya menyela untuk menghentikan kata terlarang tapi ia tidak ingin menyudutkan Haechan.

Mengesampingkan ketidakinginannya pergi ke kafetaria, Renjun menuntun Haechan yang masih menautkan pegangan mereka. Dia tidak begitu pandai merangkai kata-terutama untuk menaikkan suasana seperti semula. Satu-satunya yang Renjun lakukan saat ini hanya menuruti keinginan Haechan tadi.

Sebagai bentuk penerimaan maaf Haechan yang lirih.

"Eh... kita mau kemana?" gumam Haechan sedikit pelan. Apa ia masih takut dengan pembawaan Renjun yang tiba-tiba serius tadi?

Renjun menghela napas. Bahu-bahunya mengendur lesu, pertahanannya runtuh hanya untuk mengembalikan Haechan seperti biasa, "bukannya kau ingin kita makan? Ayo cepat jalan... jangan banyak bertanya, jangan mengulanginya lagi, aku memaafkanmu."

Diam-diam Haechan tersenyum dari balik punggung Renjun yang kelihatan memang sempit. Setidaknya Renjun bukan yang sekeras kepala itu. Memang pada dasarnya pemuda mungil dengan sweater kombinasi coklat, merah dan biru itu susah lunak tapi kepekaannya cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti keadaan.

"Terima kasih Jun~" balas Haechan agak lebih keras. Senyum kecilnya kini berganti cengiran senang.

"Jangan memanggilku setengah nama, Chan." Renjun masih menyahut datar namun detik berikutnya terdengar dengusan geli darinya.

"Kau juga memanggilku setengah nama, Jun!" protes Haechan tidak terima. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu momen langka lainnya dimana Renjun tidak acuh lagi pada celotehannya.

Tawa kecil Renjun masih sedikit berlangsung walau sangat kecil dan nyaris tidak terdengar tapi cukup merilekskan situasi mereka.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Chan haha~"

Mendengar itu membuat Haechan ingin menyamakan langkah mereka. Berkebalikkan saat Haechan yang memaksa Renjun, kini pemuda itu sendiri yang memimpin jalan mereka menuju kafetaria. Haechan hanya bisa memandangi pundak sempit Renjun. Sepertinya tuhan memang belum mengizinkannya melihat tawa kecil yang jarang Renjun perlihatkan. Apalagi Renjun sebenarnya tidak suka terlibat pertengkaran konyol anak kecil seperti saat ini.

Ya Hachan harus bersyukur terlebih dahulu soal Renjun yang akhirnya mau menuruti keinginannya. Renjun mau makan di kafetaria dan memaafkannya saja sudah cukup.

Sangat cukup sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Renjun telah memberhentikan langkahnya.

Hampir saja Haechan menabrak pemuda berbadan mungil di depan. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan ada sesi kedua kemarahan Renjun.

Haechan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lantas ia maju mensejajarkan posisi dengan Renjun, "kenapa berhenti Ren-"

 _"IYA! Kesabaranku memang tipis, lalu apa maumu hah?"_

Suara itu langsung merebut perhatian Haechan untuk beralih dari Renjun yang terpaku di muka pintu. Ia langsung disuguhkan manusia yang entah berapa jumlahnya berjubel di dalam sana, mengingatkan suatu hal yang menjadi penyebab kaki Renjun tak mau melangkah lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Keramain dan keributan.

Jika Haechan menghitung mundur dari 5...

4...

3...

2-

"Aku mau kembali saja."

Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi Haechan, pemuda mungil itu melengos pergi. Meninggalkan sisa angin hampa di tempatnya berdiri tadi dan Haechan yang termenung pasrah melihat lagi punggung Renjun menjauh.

"Renjunie...,"

π

Bunyi sepatu pantofel yang dipoles bersih hingga mengkilat memantul keras tiap kali mengetuk lantai porselen. Kosongnya lorong itu menjadikan suara ketukan bergema keras mengisi sunyi yang terasa menggigit. Sebagian orang meyakini satu hal bahwa kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya ini sangat membosankan-atau menyebalkan?

Jeno tidak terlalu yakin juga tapi yang pasti kegiatannya menunggu saat ini jelas dibutuhkan untuk pencapaian suatu hasil. Sangat berkontradiksi dengan Jeno yang biasa melakukan segala dengan cepat, kali ini ia membutuhkan perhitungan yang cermat agar berhasil.

 _Cklek._

Mendengar alunan khas pintu yang terbuka membuat Jeno segera beranjak dari posisinya. Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia bahkan harus beradu dengan tubuh yang tak kalah solid dan kokoh dengan miliknya. beberapa benda berupa _file_ berjatuhan saat tubrukan antar keduanya terjadi. Sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus turun dan memungut milik keduanya masing-masing.

"Maaf," ujar Jeno selepas menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku juga... maaf menabrakmu,"

"Ya."

"Baiklah sampai... nanti," balas pemuda yang memakai _coat_ hitam panjang sedikit ambigu, ia lantas memutar balik tubuhnya. Tidak menunggu kelanjutan jawaban yang akan Jeno berikan. Mungkin canggung sedikit mengganggunya.

Tapi bagi Jeno itu adalah pertanda baik. Sangat baik.

Sudah dibilang bukan, kegiatannya harus melalui perhitungan yang sangat cermat. Tidak perlu sampai 30 detik ia telah berhasil melakukannya.

"Tidak _...,_ sampai nanti dan terima kasih,

Minhyung."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUAHAHAHAHA AKU GATAU APA YG DITULIS_  
 _Semoga aja gak aneh dan ambigu /ewww not sure/_  
 _Maapin kalo banyak kata-kata yg sulit dimengerti_

 _Pendek ya iyuwwh_  
 _Markminnya manaaa?_  
 _Gaada momen sama sekali yaaa? Tenang-tenang baru permulaan_  
 _Wkwkkw silakan menebak-nebak saja dulu ini cerita macam apa hehe 😂_

 _JANGAN LUPA COMMENT YG BANYAK YA_

 _more updates follow dyorchestra9 on wattpad_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	3. -2- NoRen

⏩ Please open your spotify or another official music platform and play NCT DREAM - BOOM while reading this.

Dyorchestra Present

#3

 **Henchman**

.

.

.

* * *

Keramaian dan Keributan.

Haechan tau keputusannya membawa Renjun ke tempat penuh sesak akan berakhir seperti ini, lagi. Percuma memang jika kalian mengetahui sudah belasan tahu Haechan merasakan bagaimana ditinggalkan punggung sempit Renjun setiap memaksa pemuda hampa itu mendatangi, setidaknya hanya kantin. Tapi yang Haechan pahami Renjun selalu menuruti segala amanat, apapun itu meski harus membuat sisi bahagianya menggelap.

Amanat yang kadang membuat Haechan meringis betapa sulitnya hidup seorang *permasan kerahasiaan adidaya. Berbeda konteks dengan yang ditunjukkan padanya sebagai arahan. Tapi, bahkan Renjun tidak merasa sengsara akan hal yang dialaminya.

Mungkin bagi Renjun, mempertaruhkan kebebasan gaya hidup yang seharusnya, bukanlah apa-apa dibanding tersingkir dari singgasananya saat ini. Haechan tidak pernah mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Renjun, yang merasa mematuhi segala tetek-bengek tersebut walau jauh dari dunia.

 _Well_ , yang Haechan bisa lakukan hanyalah berada di sisi Renjun saat publik benar-benar tidak boleh mengecap satu pun keberadaan pemuda manis tersebut.

Sampai titik jenuh datang dan gugur bersama ego individualis.

"Ah aku harus mengejar Renjun,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi derit pintu mengiris pendengarannya saat memasuki ruangan klasik yang nyatanya sangat luas. Jauh dari perkiraan bahwa sebagian mahasiswa mungkin melupakan eksistensi kemegahan yang ditampilkan gedung opera kepunyaan fakultas seni Sichuan. Beberapa kursi _audience_ berwarna merah khas dilaluinya sampai di tengah gedung yang layaknya teatrikal.

Ia tidak dapat menutupi kekagumannya memandangi seluruh ruangan. Memilih berjalan maju sembari menggulirkan pandangannya dalam seluk-beluk gedung. Mulutnya terbuka kecil menyerukan kata pujian tanpa suara hingga sampailah ia di pinggir panggung kayu mengkilat. Raut wajahnya takjub akan piano hitam yang akhirnya terlihat. Redupnya lampu utama membuatnya tak dapat melihat alat musik klasik itu dari kejauhan.

Tangga di sebelah kanan dipilihnya untuk menaiki panggung, begitu langkah membawanya menapakkan kaki di sana, bunyi sepatu menggema langsung di penjuru ruangan. Hingga _spot_ di ujung panggung kanan digunakannya untuk duduk, memandang hampa deretan kursi merah yang mengarah padanya.

Renjun mendengus sesaat, kejadian beberapa menit lalu berputar di pikirannya. Ia tidak bermaksud jika, lagi-lagi hal yang sama terulang pada haechan. Seperti auto mesin, sensori tubuhnya bekerja langsung menghindari yang sudah dititahkan kepadanya.

"Keterlaluankah?" Monolognya ketika Renjun rasa sudah banyak sikap menyebalkannya yang Haechan tanggung sendiri.

Renjun menggeleng sekali, menurutnya hal yang lumrah tetapi kalau saja itu bukan Haechan, ia memang sudah keterlaluan.

Karena Renjun tahu Haechan sangat-sangat memahami dirinya dibanding entitas lain yang entah dimana.

Tidak ingin menyalahkan pada keadaan sebab nyatanya Renjun sudah paham takdir hidupnya memiliki siklus monoton bersama Haechan. Tapi Renjun tidak ingin juga menyalahkan nasibnya hingga kepribadian yang terbentuk sedemikian rupa. Dimana reputasi acuh tak acuh dan dingin telah melekat dalam diri Renjun.

Tentang stigma orang-orang yang pernah bersinggungan dengan Renjun beberapa kali, biarlah mereka menarik kesimpulan sesuka hati. Mengatakan personalitas seseorang yang tak pernah mereka tahu aslinya. Dan hanya kepada Haechan, secuil keramahan yang bisa Renjun berikan. Sebab tidak sekadar Renjun yang menjadi korban, Haechan pun.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya lirih.

Matanya memejam. Tangkupan kedua tangan memenuhi wajah. Tanpa seorang pun melihat, punggung yang merunduk itu bergetar. Miris dan kelam menguasai gedung opera saat ini.

Keheningan menyusut diikuti ketukan samar yang sepertinya datang dari luar. Bunyi yang teredam dalam ruangan memang membantu halauan suara di dalam. Namun pancaran sinar di luar sana memaksa masuk begitu pintu dibuka.

Masih cukup jauh kala cahaya menemukan posisinya. Dengan waktu yang sesingkat itu, Renjun menyudahi semua layaknya tak terjadi apapun.

"Renjun!"

"Hm ya."

Napas Haechan benar-benar bersahutan seperti habis lari marathon. Tapi sumringah di wajahnya tidak surut sedikit pun. Menyangsikan kalau pemuda yang kini mendekati Renjun mungkin saja tidak lelah.

Walau yang Renjun tahu pasti, Haechan kemungkinan mengelilingi beberapa area kampus demi mencarinya sambil berlari.

Haechan terkekeh, "ayo makan, ini aku membawakanmu roti isi." Diangkatnya dua bungkus roti di hadapan wajah Renjun. Seperti biasa Haechan tak akan menyerah.

"Terserah saja." Balas Renjun dengan senyum tipis. Ia meraih salah satu roti yang Haechan acungkan. Renjun masih di posisinya duduk di atas panggung, berbeda dengan Haechan yang mulai melipat kakinya duduk di bawah panggung.

Ia tahu Haechan bukan kepikiran tidak ingin repot-repot duduk di sebelah Renjun. Namun situasi dan posisi mereka otomatis berubah jika tidak ada siapapun di sekitar.

Renjun belum memulai santapannya tapi Haechan mengagetkannya dengan tepukan tangan di dahinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Renjun berujar jengah begitu makhluk satunya mendekati dengan air muka setengah panik.

"Aku lupa! Minuman." Serentetan kata yang membuat Renjun memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedikit banyak Haechan memintanya tidak kemana-mana saat pemuda itu beranjak izin membeli minum. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah luput dari kehidupan mereka yang monoton. Permohonan.

Tepat selepas Haechan bergegas lari (lagi) meninggalkan gedung yang sempat dibuat berisik oleh kehadirannya, decitan besi yang kehilangan berat berbisik. Renjun mendengar jelas darimana bunyi tersebut berasal. Jauh di kursi _audience_ paling belakang.

Renjun menajamkan penglihatannya di belakang sana. Bagian ruangan opera yang tak tersentuh cahaya remang-remang dari lampu yang tidak dinyalakan beraturan.

Terlalu gelap untuk ditelisik selain itu jaraknya benar-benar tidak membantu menangkap apapun yang membuat bunyi tadi memenuhi tempat ini. Yang awalnya Renjun kira hanya ada dirinya dan Haechan (tadi).

Dan sebuah erangan malas merangsak ke pendengarannya.

Ada seseorang yang menempati ruangan dalam diam sejak Renjun datang. "Siapa?"

Pandangan Renjun semakin menajam, melihat pergerakan siluet hitam yang perlahan menunjukkan bentuknya. Renjun sudah dilatih lebih dari cukup untuk kewaspadaan terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka ada yang tidak bisa ia rasakan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Masih dengan jarak yang membentang antara Renjun dan seseorang dalam gelap di sana. Ia merasakan tatapan berfokus padanya. Aura tipis yang sekilas terasa seperti intimidasi berubah sedetik kemudian.

Ketukan sepatu dan lantai kayu mulai menggema. Renjun menerawang di bawah cahaya lampu remang, siluet hitam yang kini sedikit demi sedikit terlihat mendekat. Pembawaan _classy_ dengan postur tegap dari ujung mantel hitam yang tampak lebih dulu. Kedua tangan yang Renjun lihat pula bersembunyi di dalam saku celana, menekan dorongan untuknya bergeming kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Renjun bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali dan hanya dibalasi tampilan wajah datar. Yang pada akhirnya seseorang itu tunjukkan secara keseluruhan di hadapan Renjun.

Penampilan yang sering ia lihat di perkumpulan kaum jetset. Mewah dan elegan sembari membicarakan hal yang tak pernah Renjun mengerti di masa kecilnya. Tapi baru kali ini bukan rasa malas ketika melihat lagi orang berpenampilan seperti itu melainkan lilitan teror dari sorot mata yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa ka-"

"Bisa berhenti bertanya?" Dia menyela pertanyaan Renjun. Meninggalkan keheningan yang membuat Renjun ingin kabur dari sana saat ini juga.

Tapi tentu tidak bisa.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu itu, kau mengganggu tidurku," tambahnya lagi.

Sedikit membuat Renjun hampir menganga tak percaya. Untuk ukuran tampilan seseorang yang tampak seperti borjuis, tidur di gedung opera? Mungkinkah?

"Tempat ini bukan hotel," gigi Renjun bergemeletuk tidak tenang. Hatinya berdegup dengan irama yang terasa was-was.

"Memang bukan, lagipula kau yang mengganggu di sini." Sebuah jari telunjuk mengarah lurus pada Renjun.

Ia terhenyak mendengarkan kalimat yang seperti tuduhan tak beralasan. Pikiran Renjun mulai menyusun beberapa sangkalan demi mempertahankan diri. Namun lagi-lagi situasi menahan semua rancangan kalimat hingga yang tersisa hanyalah,

"Apa kau benar-benar tidur?"

Renjuj ingin menampar bibir kecilnya itu. Padahal terdapat beribu sanggahan yang bisa dia lontarkan misalnya, seperti kau tahu gedung opera adalah ruang publik dimana semua bebas melakukan apapun dan tak ada batasan seseorang merasa terganggu atas kegiatan yang ada di sana.

Harusnya seperti itu tapi semua kata-kata itu tergelincir menjadi Renjun yang menanyakan hal tidak penting sebenarnya.

Atau penting?

Di tengah renungan yang terus meluas, Renjun tidak menyadari laki-laki yang tadi di hadapannya kini sudah berdiri tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Dalam sekejap reflektivitas badan Renjun memundurkan diri, kaget.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur?" Ujarnya menunjukkan wajah yang ternyata rupawan jika dari dekat. Helai rambut pirang itu sedikit membelai dahi Renjun saking dekatnya.

Bukankah sudah Renjun rasa aneh? Dari penampilannya saja bahkan ia merasa skeptis untuk apa orang golongan atas melakukan hal yang tidak penting di sini.

Renjun tidak ingin menanggapi. Ia segera melenggang pergi. Tidak dipedulikannya pada pertanyaan menggantung sosok tadi. Dia tidak harus berurusan dengan siapapun orang asing yang hanya akan menyita waktu.

Dan beberapa langkah panjang tergesa harus terhenti mendadak lantaran ucapan yang mengganggunya.

"Kalau aku tidak tidur dan mendengar semua keluh kesahmu?"

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan siapapun. pertanyaan entah pernyataan yang menggodanya untuk segera dikonfrontasi. Terlebih lagi wajah laki-laki tersebut tampak menantangnya.

"Maka kau harus menutup mulutmu!" tandas Renjun yang berbalik, meninggalkan ucapan terketus pada orang asing.

Dalam gerakan singkat, laki-laki itu mensejajarkan langkah dengan Renjun. Jangan salahkan Renjun yang sudah berjalan dengan langkah panjang tapi masih bisa tersusul juga, kakinya tidak cukup panjang digunakan melangkah maksimal.

"Baiklah, kepekaanku sangat sensitif, kau mungkin harus membayar." Dia tersenyum. Matanya pun membentuk lengkungan yg sama seperti senyuman kecil itu. Untuk pertama kali Renjun mendapati aura intimidasi menghilang. Namun bukan berarti Renjun mengenyahkan apapun itu maksud dari perkataan bahkan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Yang mungkin saja menyimpan banyak arti di dalamnya.

Renjun tidak mengerti. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki itu yang jadi meninggalkannya tepat dengan kerlingan sebelum pergi. Siapapun orang yang baru saja terlibat urusan dengannya tak akan bertahan lama. Karena pengawasan tak pernah luput dan dunia Renjun benar-benar tidak boleh diusik oleh siapapun.

Tapi.

Ia memacu kaki-kakinya tidak sabaran menuju satu-satunya pintu masuk gedung opera. Harapan seketika berbalik menyatakan satu keputusan yang bisa saja merubah hidupnya.

Begitu tangannya menggapai gagang, Renjun menerima cahaya menyilaukan dari pintu yang terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ini... huft, minumnya!"

Renjun mengernyit tak suka. Ia mengabaikan Haechan di ambang pintu dengan dua Spr!te di tangannya. Lantas memeriksa keadaan luar yang tak tampak bekas kehadiran orang tadi.

Haechan ikut menengok ke luar, mengikuti Renjun, "mencari apa Jun?"

"Huh? Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Renjun kembali dalam _mode_ _stoicnya_ namun batinnya meneguhkan diri akan mencari seseorang yang perlu diwaspadainya.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _almost 7 months and i just publish this old fanfic nowadays wkwk ? ?_

 _Not gonna chit chat_

 _Leave critic and comment here_

 _(And maybe a sound of protest)_

 _Byeeeee_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
